Entei, Raikou, and Suicune Appear and Helps Out/Going Back to an Earlier Time
(Interior; Egg Carrier Pilot Control Room; Day) (The alarm starts blaring as Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him, along with Celebi, Elise, and Utonium, looked around in concern and Eggman began checking the engines from his interface) Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him: Huh? Eggman: The engines are malfunctioning! (Elise, Utonium, and Celebi got concerned) Eggman: And what’s this? (He turned to Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot) Eggman: Stop all engines now! (Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot then tried to stop the engines via the interface, but they got shocked) Orbot: We got bad news! Cubot: They can’t be stopped! Tribot: And it won’t let us! Him: No! Why! Eggman: Why is this happening to us?! Mojo Jojo: No! We’re about to crash! (Him then turned to Elise, Utonium, and Celebi and smirked, much to their discomfort) Him: We’ll have to evacuate! (Realizing, Eggman and Mojo Jojo smirked evilly in agreement while Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot got concerned) Mojo Jojo: Right! Eggman: Why didn’t we think about that? (Suddenly, an explosion from the side of the ship knocked some debris down, trapping Elise and Utonium, still tied to their chairs, and Celebi, still trapped in the container. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot stared, shrugged, and quickly evacuated the ship, leaving their three prisoners on board) (Exterior; Sky; Day) (The Egg Mobile, carrying Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot flew away quickly as the Egg Carrier slowly lost altitude and heading for a seaside cliff) (Exterior; Entrance to Soleanna Plains; Day) (Sonic, Shadow, and Silver’s groups hurried along, having already told Shadow’s group on what’s going on, when more robots appeared. Suddenly, three blasts of energy defeated them all. They looked and saw three four-legged beasts appear) Sonic: Are they…? (The groups realized) Silver: They are! Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, the Elemental Beast Guardians! (The three beasts, revealed to be Entei, Raikou, and Suicune came up to them and roared softly. Bubbles went up to them and they quickly spoke with each other with roars) Bubbles: They sensed that Soleanna is in danger and that we're in a hurry to save it! And they’re gonna help us! Buttercup: Then let’s hurry! (The ones that can’t fly rode on each of the beasts’ backs and the ones that can run fast and fly fast hurried with them) (Interior; Egg Carrier Pilot Control Room; Day) (Elise, Utonium, and Celebi struggled to free themselves from the debris, as well as Elise and Utonium’s hands from the ropes and Celebi from the container) (Exterior; Soleanna Plains; Day) (Sonic, Shadow, and Silver’s groups, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune hurried to the direction of the Egg Carrier upon seeing it starting to crash down towards the seaside cliff. Noticing Mephiles flying towards the ship, Shadow tried to go after him, but Mephiles shot a blast, knocking him down. The others got concerned, but Shadow gave them a determined look, meaning “keep going!” So they continued on instead while Shadow recovered. Then they stopped upon noticing, to their horror, that the crash site is very far away. Then, to their horror and shock, the Egg Carrier exploded behind the seaside cliff, for they were too late) Sonic: Elise!!!! PPGs: Professor!!!! Rest of Sonic’s group: Celebi!!!! (The explosion dies down from afar, and then after a short silence and pause, despair overcame Sonic’s group. Sonic, in sadness and anger, collapsed on his knees and pounds the ground with his fist, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Amy, Charmy, Blossom, Bubbles, and even Billy began crying uncontrollably, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, and Buttercup hung their heads down in despair while clenching their fists in anger and shedding tears, and Ace, Snake, Arturo, and Grubber hung their heads down in sadness and they, too, shedded tears. Feeling sorry for Sonic’s group, Shadow and Silver’s groups hung their heads down in sadness and anger, too while Entei, Raikou, and Suicune hung their heads down in sadness only. Deep inside, Shadow knew he had failed both Utonium, Celebi, and Elise, for he is now going to be framed for their deaths and Omega will eventually seal him away. Shadow’s group then noticed Mephiles flying away and went after him without saying a word in anger) (Exterior; Sky; Day) (Shadow's group flew after Mephiles in anger and determination) Shadow: (Thinking) Mephiles! You will pay for this! (Then they arrived at Dusty Desert upon seeing Mephiles disappear down there) (Exterior; Soleanna Plains; Day) (After they were gone, Buttercup meanwhile kicked a rock nearby in angry tears) Buttercup: (In angry tears) Mephiles, that jerk! He knew we were in a hurry and he ruined it all with that distraction! Ace: (Sadly) We were so close, and we failed…. Bubbles: (Crying) And now, Elise, Celebi, and the professor are gone forever! (She cries uncontrollably again. As her crying slowly quieted down, Silver and Blaze suddenly realized something) Silver: Wait, there’s still a way to change this. Blaze: He's right! (Sonic’s group stopped mourning upon hearing them and got confused) Blossom: What? Ace: What are you talking about, Silver and Blaze? Silver: If we return to an earlier point in time, we’ll be able to save them. (Realization dawning upon them slowly during Silver’s line, Sonic’s group understood as Sonic stood up) Sonic: We understand. Bubbles: But Shadow’s group left. Cream: And you don’t have a Chaos Emerald. (Silver pulls the white and blue Chaos Emeralds out) Silver: Life can be full of surprises. (Glad to see Silver has two Chaos Emeralds, Sonic reached for the cyan Chaos Emerald, only to realize they don’t have it) Sonic: Darn! Forgot the Chaos Emerald back at the hotel! Knuckles: At least Silver’s got an extra. Sonic: (Realizing) Oh, yeah. That’s right. (Entei, Raikou, and Suicune roared softly) Amy: You three want to help us? (Entei, Raikou, and Suicune nods with a soft roar and Sonic’s group gave in) Sonic’s group: (Nods) Okay. (Silver gives the blue Chaos Emerald to Sonic and then they began their Chaos Control technique) Sonic and Silver: Chaos Control! (Then the two Chaos Emerald glowed and a portal appeared with the magic keyboard. Tails went up to the keyboard and turned to Ace) Tails: What time is it? (Ace checked his watch) Ace: It’s 3:20 PM. (Knuckles suddenly noticed something below) Knuckles: Hey! Is that a launch bay for Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s ship? (The group noticed and looked at an abandoned base next door to it. Then they noticed that the way down there is in the form of a doorway to the base) Buttercup: Awesome eyes, Knuckles! (Then Sonic turned to Tails and nods. Tails understood) Tails: Got it. I remembered that Eggman arrived in Soleanna Castle Town at around 12:30 PM. So, my estimations believe that the ship must’ve launched from here at around 11:30 PM. And this base is called…. (Tails then typed the date, time, and location on the first portal in the form of August 9th, 2006, 11:00 PM, Aquatic Base) Tails: Aquatic Base. Silver: That’s the place where Iblis and Mephiles were sealed 10 years ago during the accident. Sonic: How do you know that? Silver: Me, Blaze, Shadow, and the Rowdyruff Boys went there 10 years in the past. (Understanding, Sonic’s group nods) Sonic's group: (Nods) Understood. Sonic: Silver! (He hands the blue Chaos Emerald back to Silver) Sonic: My group and I can handle this ourselves. (The groups got confused) Sonic: Besides, you and Blaze got somewhere to go, right? Silver: You…. (Realizing, Sonic’s group agreed with Sonic) Bubbles: You said so yourself that you’re from the future, right? (Silver and Blaze nods) Buttercup: So maybe you can find a way to seal Iblis again back in your timeline. Sonic: Yeah. In the meantime, we’ll make sure to change Elise, Celebi, and the professor’s fates. Blossom: And that in turn, should change your future, too. (Silver and Blaze nods in agreement) Sonic’s group: Thank you, Silver and Blaze! Silver: Yeah…. Just save the three of them. (They nodded and Tails pressed enter on the first portal. Then, as the first blue swirling portal appeared, they noticed Iblis awakening from afar and letting out a roar) Silver: Better hurry! (Tails nods and lets Silver type away on the second portal’s date, time, and location, in the form of June 20th, 2206, 12:00 AM, Flame Core, and then pressed enter, activating the second blue swirling portal. Then Sonic’s group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune leapt into the first portal leading to Aquatic Base after they and Silver and Blaze waved goodbye to each other. Silver and Blaze saw Iblis roar again and then nodding at each other, knowing what they must do now, jumped into the second portal) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover